Old Habits Are Hard To Break
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: What happens when Mello tries to give up chocolate and Matt gives up smoking? It's not pretty...MelloXMatt oneshot. Rated T for Teen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**It's Mika-chan! This is a story i wrote for creative writing for my portfolio. I haven't put it in yet, so if you see any mistakes, let me know. Let me know what you think of this, too. let the deadly tale begin!**

When Mello walked through the door to Matt's apartment, he started gagging instantaneously on the large quantity of cigarette smoke in the apartment. Really, Mello loved Matt, but he hated the fact that the teen smoked so much. After setting his grocery bag of chocolate on the kitchen table, Mello walked into the living room to find Matt looking out the window. Sure enough, the teen had a cigarette in hand, ugly grey smoke rising to the ceiling before dissipating.

"Matt, why do you have to smoke so much?" Mello asked as he took out a bar of chocolate.

"Why do you have to eat chocolate?" Matt retorted, taking a drag on the cigarette in his hand.

"You should stop." Mello said.

"Of course not." Matt said.

"Matt, smoking is _not_ good for you!" Mello exclaimed, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Neither is consuming as much chocolate as your body weight, Mello." Matt shot right back.

"Ok, then." Mello said. "We'll make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Matt wanted to know.

"I'll stop eating chocolate if you stop smoking." Mello said, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Mello, you _know_ you'll never stop eating chocolate." Matt smiled.

"I will if it'll get you to quit smoking." Mello retorted.

"You must _really_ want me to stop." Matt said. "All right. If you want me to stop that badly, I will."

"Thank God." Mello breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'll have to get rid of your chocolate." Matt told the blonde.

Mello frowned, but said, "All right. I guess that's fair enough. So give me your cigarettes."

Matt reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed over the cigarettes. Mello raised his eyebrows as if to say, "I know you have more than that." Rolling his eyes, Matt walked out of the living room and into the bedroom with Mello hot on his heels. Stopping at his bedside table, the teen knelt down, reached underneath the table and gave Mello the remaining cigarettes.

"Just how many do you smoke in a day, Matt?" Mello questioned as he threw the cigarettes away in the trash.

"About 3 packs." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Matt…" Mello sighed in disbelief. He knew that his lover smoked a lot, but he didn't know he smoked _that_ much.

"So where is your chocolate?" Matt asked the blonde.

"It's all in the kitchen." Mello answered. "I told you I ran out and was going to buy more, right?"

"That's right, you did." Matt nodded, following Mello out to the kitchen where a plastic grocery bag was sitting on the kitchen table.

"So what are you going to do with my chocolate?" Mello wanted to know.

"I'll eat it." Matt shrugged. "What else would I do with it?"

"Don't eat it too fast." Mello told the teen.

"I'll eat it as fast as I please." Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So why did you come over?"

Mello thought for a moment and said, "I can't remember."

"Just like you." Matt shook his head. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Mello said, walking out the door.

* * *

About a week went by and both Mello and Matt were starting to show the signs of withdrawal. Matt began to get cranky and snapped at anyone who asked the simplest question. Mello, on the other hand, started to get sick; he had been addicted to chocolate for a far longer time than Matt had smoked. In any case, the two were annoying their co-workers to no end because of their withdrawal symptoms. As the result, the two were sent on missions like spying on the Kira Task Force and planning abductions.

Matt had gone over to Mello's apartment one day in order to plan the kidnapping of Yagami Soichiro, a major player in the Kira Task Force. Since Mello usually did a lot of kidnapping, the blonde was assigned the task. As Mello's accomplice, Matt was forced to work with him.

So when Matt walked into Mello's apartment, he found the blonde playing _Call of Duty_ on the PlayStation, something Mello didn't do very often.

"Bored, huh?" Matt assumed.

Mello looked at Matt for the shortest of seconds before returning to the video game.

"Yeah, since I can't eat chocolate." The blonde glared fiercely at Matt.

"You're the one who wanted me to quit smoking." Matt said with a shrug as he bit into an apple he was eating. "We need to get to work on this abduction thing."

"Ah, right." Mello sighed as he switched off the game system. "So…what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we wait for Yagami to come out of the building when he's alone." Matt said. "Then I could set off a smoke bomb. Amidst the chaos, you'd go behind him and knock him out with chloroform."

"Then what would we do with him?" Mello wanted to know as he leaned back in the couch.

"I was kinda hoping you'd have an idea." Matt smiled sheepishly.

"Can I shoot him?" Mello asked eagerly.

"No, Mello, you can't shoot him." Matt rolled his eyes at the blonde. "We need him _alive_, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Mello scowled, obviously depressed that he couldn't shoot anybody on this mission. "We could get Near to contact L, whoever he is."

"Is this the first L?" Matt asked. "The one we know?"

"The real L is dead, wing-nut!" Mello exclaimed.

"Right! I forgot." Matt bit into his apple again.

"How could you forget?" Mello wondered. "We grew up with the guy."

"Yeah, but I haven't been thinking about the Kira case lately." Matt said.

"We need to get this planned out." Mello said, twisting a strand of his rosary around his finger. "So is Near going to contact L?"

"I dunno. You know how he hates you." Matt said. "And he probably doesn't want to work with the Mafia."

"We're kinda doing the same thing, though." Mello pointed out.

"Yeah, but you and Near always compete with each other." Matt said, finishing his apple. "Do you mind if I throw this away."

"I could care less." Mello said somewhat acidly.

Matt walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink where the blonde kept his trashcan. What Matt found completely shocked him. There, in plain sight, were chocolate wrappers and lots of them. Mello hadn't given up his chocolate at all; he was pretending.

Standing up, Matt faced the blonde in the living room and said, "Oi, Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there chocolate wrappers in your trash can?" Matt demanded.

"Oh, Rod came over earlier and was eating chocolate." Mello invented wildly.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said. "Except for the fact that he was with me all day."

"Crap…" Mello said under his breath.

"You know what I think?" Matt smiled. "I think you've been eating chocolate this whole time."

"You try going without chocolate for a week and see how well you fare!" Mello snapped.

"I don't eat chocolate, Mello." Matt reminded the blonde, seeing that Mello was going to be ignoring his thoughts and allowing his emotions to take over.

"Well, I bet you haven't been smoke free, now have you?" Mello said as he pulled Matt's jacket off.

"Mello!" Matt yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Mello replied, reaching his hand into the pockets.

And sure enough, Mello found a cigarette pack with a few cigarettes missing. The blue eyes looked at Matt and Mello said, "Care to explain?"

"You _do_ know how hard it is to quit smoking, right?" Matt clearly had no defense on his part.

"Come off it, Matt!" Mello exclaimed. "What's really the point of this?"

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned.

"We both tried to give something up, but failed miserably." Mello explained. "I don't see why we should keep going on with this."

"So I can smoke again?" Matt asked.

"If I can have my chocolate." Mello replied.

"Yea!" Matt cried, whipping out a cigarette, lighter and lighting up.

Mello had to think for a moment about how they had tried to give up their addictions, but failed. As the blonde watched Matt take a drag on his precious cigarette, he had to think _well, I guess we're only human._

**Lame ending, i know. I didn't feel like writing the ending. reviews give Matt more video games. thanks for reading!**


End file.
